Tanner Mata
|hometown = Nueva Ecija, PHL Colorado, USA |occupation = Print Ad Model |TwitterUserName = tanner_mata |InstagramUserName= tanner_mata |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 3: Civilian Edition |NominationsReceived = 5 |Currently1 = 1st Lucky House |Days = 175 (70 in house) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |TimesNominated=0 |Ligtask = 0 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = 5th Big Placer |NominationsReceived2 = 27 |Place2 = 5th |Days2 = 234 (59 in house) |Padaluck2 = 0 |Team2=Lucky Houses |TimesNominated2=1 (Week 32) |TimesSaved2 = 3 (Weeks 29, 30, & 31) |Ligtask = 3 |OtherPrizes2= House & Lot (''DHC'')}} was an Adult Housemate during Pinoy Big Brother 7's Adult Chapter and later became the first Adult Housemate to be part of the Dream Team. Tanner entered the house on Week 16 together with the other 6 Adult Housemates. They were welcomed by the five remaining Teen Housemates in the house. Throughout the Adults Chapter, Tanner showed strength and competitiveness in the Tasks and Competitions which bore a great result as he became the 1st Adult Housemate to get a Lucky House slot. He also proved to be strategic inside the house helping them to win their Lucky Tasks. Aside from those, he also became an eye candy to the female housemates and to the viewers as well. Teen Housemates, Kisses Delavin and Maymay Entrata even call him Superman as he resembles Clark Kent who often wears eyeglasses. It later became his nickname inside the house. Setting aside his competitiveness and strength, Tanner was also known for being gentle and calm, who was often reserved. Until his twin brother, Tyler came inside the house as a house guest to participate in the Double Trouble Week. His playful personality came out during that week. On Week 25, Tanner won the Big Jump Competition over Aura Azarcon and Wil Dasovich enabling him to get the 1st Lucky House slot and securing his place in the Dream Team. On the Dream Team, Tanner became a huge threat to the Celebrities' Lucky Stars and as a result, he was put up for eviction every week, but he managed to win every Ligtask Competitions, removing himself from the set of nominees. His leadership also became a problem inside the house as he wanted every task to be successful that he only used his own strategic ways on the tasks. The Celebrity Housemates however were very vocal of sharing suggestions first and doing tasks unanimously. They eventually had an open forum to solve the divide inside the house. On Week 30, the Dream House Challenge occurred where the housemates competed for a chance to win a House and Lot. After three rounds of competition, Tanner emerged as the brand new owner of the Dream House. On Day 228, Tanner became part of the Dream Team's Lucky 7 Housemates who will then attend the Big Night Finale. But unaware of the nearing end of their stay inside the house, the tensed Tanner burst out and became very vocal of leaving the house. His fellow Dream Team tried to cool Tanner down by persuading him not to give up especially that he reached that far enough in the competition to quit. On Day 234, Tanner was declared as the 5th Lucky Big Placer during the Big Night Finale and received 100,000 PHP in check. Biography The Incredible Hunk of Nueva Ecija Tanner Mata is a 21-year old Filipino-American ramp and commercial model from Nueva Ecija. He was born and raised in Colorado, where he finished education. He once studied in a vocational program for automotive in high school and worked as a real estate agent. At 13, his parents separated and he became close to his twin brother Tyler. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations' History Trivia * Tanner is the first Adult Housemate to get a Lucky House slot. * Tanner stayed the longest inside the house continuously without any temporary exit unlike the other Dream Team finalists. * Tanner is the only Adult Housemate from the Adults Chapter to never been put up for eviction. Ironically, he was the most nominated housemate during the Dream Team Chapter, but he managed to save himself on every Ligtask Competitions. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Asian-American Contestants